


Unwinding the Heroine

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, relaxing time for our ladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding the Heroine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [statuepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuepup/gifts).



Diana came in with a loud thump of a landing and a muttered curse about idiot men, more than enough warning to Shayera that all was not well in the land of her lover. The Thanagarian flicked her mind over who had been on this last mission Wonder Woman had been needed for, and shook her head. "Superman acting like a caveman with fists and no brains again?" she asked drily.

Diana spared frustrated glance her way at the question. "You're not much better, but no; it was Batman being an idiot."

Shayera nodded, accepting the accusation. She could have countered that Diana was just as guilty from time to time, but occasionally she knew how to be tactful. "What did Bruce do?" she asked, and then continued on without a moment's pause, "Oh wait. He had a plan, told all of you your parts, then ran off and almost got himself captured or killed."

Diana sighed, falling onto the couch next to Shayera and toeing at her boot to get it off before giving up to lean down and remove it by hand, then the second one. "Captured. Leaving us thinking he had been killed. Because he snuck in behind the lines."

"Typical," Shayera said, before standing to go get Diana something to eat and drink, having already had her dinner. "I wasn't certain you'd be back today," she said in explanation as she brought a mushroom and watercress sandwich for her, with a glass of juice-flavored water.

"I wasn't either, but Bruce pulled his usual "psyche trip", I believe is what Wally called it, on Copperhead this time."

Shayera chuckled, thinking of the thief. "He's actually been half-decent since the war with Darkseid; if he could just get enough money, he might give it up altogether."

"I'm pretty sure that was what Bruce played on," Diana admitted, before attacking the sandwich with relish. She finished it quickly, and chased it with the water, before rising to tend to her dishes. "Shayera, will you start me a shower? Oh but I need one."

"Mind company to scrub your back?"

Diana looked over her shoulder. "I don't know. You know my love of a good shower," Diana teased, making Shayera laugh so richly. Diana had decided that standing, high pressure showers were possibly the best thing ever invented in Man's World, and was still seeking proof that a woman might have been behind their creation.

"Yes, I do... so maybe I'll throw in a massage after as a bribe?" Shayera offered, loving the play between them. It had been so easy to just fall into this, once Diana had forgiven her, and after things with both their boyfriends on the League had fizzled. Bruce was too married to his mission, with no idea how to truly share it with Diana, while John and Shayera had just... not been right anymore.

"I think you have a deal," Diana said, before going on to tend to the saucer and cup.

Shayera went into the bathroom, lighting a couple of candles on the counter as she decided that she was going to get Diana to relax fully. The water needed to be warm, but not too hot, and the candles would help set a peaceful mood. She had only just gotten two fresh towels for them when Diana slipped into the bathroom. The Amazon took in all that had been prepared, and looked at Shayera with a half-cock of her head.

"I didn't forget some special day, did I?" she asked, hesitantly and with a little worry for the state of their relationship. Shayera smiled, soft and reassuringly before shaking her head 'no'. Shayera then moved around Diana to help undo the costume she wore. Sometimes it was so much easier for them both, having no secret identities to truly protect, but it also made it that much harder to actually _know_ other people, instead of being held in reverence or fear.

"No. You just really look like you could use some help to unwind." Shayera brushed the long black hair aside long enough to kiss along Diana's neck, tongue flicking at the the first knot of spine beneath the solid muscle of Dian'a's neck before working up toward the hair line and slight hollow beneath the skull. Diana shivered, making Shayera purr a little in her throat. "A nice shower now, a massage later, and maybe more?" Shayera half-said, half-asked before her fingers turned back to unfastening the costume.

"Yes," Diana breathed, twisting just so for Shayera to find the task easier. "I like that whole itinerary."

Shayera found it hard not to go ahead and caress that flawless skin, but she had an agenda and wanted to keep it more than she wanted to yield to the immediate pleasure in the temptation. She slid the costume off, careful of the bracelets, loving the fall of Diana's hair when the tiara came off. She always left it for last, just to have that perfect view of nothing but goddess-sculpted skin, elegantly defined cheekbones, and that black silk framing it all. Moments like this made the ache of exile all the more bearable, because Diana was also a stranger in this world, and had given her a chance to move past betrayal into something more than either of them had ever known before.

"Drachma for your thoughts?" Diana asked her, making Shayera's lips twist in a smile at the distraction.

"Thinking that the water is nice and ready," Shayera told her. "Let me get undressed; you slip in."

Diana did, with a quick brush of her lips over Shayera's. Shayera then wiggled free of her jeans before unfastening her shirt, getting it away from her wings and arms. She finished undressing and was quickly in the spacious shower, wings up high and slightly flared. She did not mind getting them wet, necessarily, but they took a long time to dry, and that did not suit her tonight. Diana had started on her hair, mesmerizing Shayera's gaze as the water ran in rivulets from the black tresses down over her skin, marking out pathways of suggestion for later kisses.

"Have I ever mentioned just how lucky I am to know you?" Shayera asked, watching the way it made Diana's shoulders change their set from still tense to almost melting with the release of professional tension.

"I feel very spoiled tonight," Diana admitted. She leaned back into the water again, letting the suds in her hair rinse away, and this time Shayera didn't hesitate to reach out and follow their trail with a touch. Shayera stepped closer, leaning in as the warmth of the shower started seeping into her wings and skin, and kissed Diana's throat, closing her eyes to avoid the water and suds. "Oh, Shayera..."

"Yes, Diana?" Shayera pulled back to smile at the look of pure contentment on Diana's face. One more thing that was so different with Diana. There wasn't any sense of being jaded, no trace of having been-there-done-that at all with her. While Diana had not been virginal to the relationship, there was something more sacred, something almost untouched in her love of being with another that Shayera had forgotten along the way in her own life.

"Let's hurry." Diana's voice was full of impatience and hunger, two things Shayera shared in abundance with her.

"I think that's a good idea." She moved away to let Diana finish rinsing her hair, before seeing to her own. The water coming down on the muscles of her back, hitting the sail edge of her wings was always an exhilaration, and she didn't bother to hide the moan. She closed her eyes, scrubbing her hair quickly, knowing her outer feathers were getting damp from spray, but not soaked as she kept them up and away. Once her own hair was done, Shayera took Diana's pouf away from her, letting Diana back under the water, and saw to scrubbing her back for her. That earned Shayera a return of the favor, with loving care applied to the hard to reach areas where wings met back. Neither woman was able to stop from straying in their task, caressing and kissing, but it was mutually kept to a minimum. Diana wanted Shayera to be able to relax her wings, and Shayera wanted Diana under her, being pampered properly in a bed.

Shayera was the first to step out, and Diana waited safely behind the shower liner for the Thanagarian to flicker her wings to knock as much moisture off them as she could. Diana then came out and stepped into the thick towel her lover held open for her. Another towel went around her hair, coiling it up out of the way before Diana took a small one to rub along the wings while Shayera dried her skin and hair.

"You have just the right touch," Shayera crooned, loving the light but firm pressure, the careful strokes of the terry cloth with the grain of her feathers, helping them dry from the mist of the shower.

"I had a great teacher," Diana teased her. Shayera laughed softly at that and let her finish. The pair left the bathroom, hand in hand, not even bothering with robes as they knew the night ahead needed no modesty.

Diana was first to the bed, sitting on it and taking her towel from her hair. It was longer, thicker than Shayera's and would be an annoyance she did not want to cope with. Shayera, however, knew just what to do and came over with a brush and a hair-tie. It was nothing to get the black silk brushed out and then woven into a long braid to keep it back from Diana's face. 

"Thank you," Diana said over her shoulder to the woman sitting behind her. She then turned, taking the brush and setting it on the nightstand before settling on her side of the bed and watching as Shayera decided just how she wanted to be. Wings folded back along her back, Shayera decided to lay partly over and alongside Diana, head near the Amazon's shoulder, so her fingers could caress and touch freely. "I thought I was getting a back massage?" Diana teased softly, but Shayera pressed up and kissed her lips with marked intent. When she pulled back, Shayera's eyes were full of that same course of action.

"It can wait."

Three little words from Shayera and she got to see her lover's skin prick with gooseflesh of anticipation. That made the Thanagarian even hungrier for this, glad to see the tension melted from Diana, the bad mission forgotten in the moment. Shayera made good on those words too, the promise inherent in them coming out with every caress and glide of her warrior-calloused hand along the silken smooth planes of the Amazon's body. Shayera wore every grievous mark on her skin in the course of fine scars, but Diana would never face that penalty. That contrast never failed to strike Shayera in her explorations of Diana's body, adding to the experience rather than detracting.

When Diana was moving, wanting more with her pushes into the touches, sucking at Shayera's mouth and tongue with greedy kisses, Shayera shifted lower in the bed, mouth following the trails her fingers had blazed, and going lower with maddening-slow kisses. Diana was all but breathless with moaning by the time Shayera fully parted her folds, breathing in her scent and tasting her. The wings stayed tightly folded, and Diana was careful not to bring her legs in against them, but it was a struggle in self-control evidenced by the tremors in those muscles as Shayera took her time driving Diana over the edge, time and again.

One last crash of pleasure took Diana past the point of control, though, and she pulled Shayera up along her body, fingers seeking to wreak havoc on Shayera now. The feisty warrior knew when to submit, and was eager for it, crushed into a kiss, her wings flaring out above her as she gave herself over to Diana. Soft cries grew louder as she managed to press her thigh up against her partner, and Diana pushed down against that firm pressure. Shayera rode the touch of her lover, moving with it, until they both knew they were right at the edge together. Neither one wanted to hold back now, and the collapse after found Diana holding Shayera, her broad wings draped lazily over them both.

"Much better than a massage," Diana purred in Shayera's ear, making Shayera chuckle a little, eyes closing sleepily. "Thank you, for being so wonderful to me," she added.

"I leave the Wonder to you, Diana." Shayera smiled at the pun, taking the small bite on her shoulder for it, before she nestled her wings in more to keep them both warm. A nap sounded very enticing, and Diana didn't seem to be protesting.

Now they just needed the League to not call them for a while...


End file.
